combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EpaX/EpaX's Weekly Sniping Scoop (4)
Hello and welcome to the forth edition of EpaX’s Weekly Sniping Scoop! This week’s review will be on the…. M1866 ! (Requested by ShootyGuy) Overview The M1866 is a lever-action NX Standard Sniper Rifle. It features high accuracy, a fast firing rate, a fast draw rate and a unique reloading system. 'Pros' Accuracy The M1866 never misses its target when scoped in, because it has an accuracy stat of 100. With this feature one can easily pick off the heads of shoulder peekers, especially in maps like Oil Rig. The M1866’s accuracy can be customised in the Gun Emporium , but doing so is pointless since its accuracy is already perfect. Firing Rate The M1866 has an extremely fast rate of fire, as fast as a M39 EMR. However, this feature is slightly obsolete because the player scopes out after every scoped in shot. Nevertheless, the M1866 excels in no-scoping. No-scoping is extremely efficient, due to its fast rate of fire and reloading system. The rate of fire can be customised in the Gun Emporium, though the difference is not very noticeable. Reloading System The M1866 has a reloading system that no other sniper rifle has. Instead of replacing the used magazine with a new one, the player ‘feeds’ rounds into the M1866 one by one, similar to a shotgun, thus being classified as Lever-Action. This feature is extremely useful because the player can fire shots during mid-reload. Combined with its extremely fast rate of fire and no-scoping, the M1866 rules over all other snipers in Close Quarters Combat. Draw Rate The M1866 also has an extremely fast draw rate, as fast as a pistol. This feature is useful for taking down injured enemies you see in mid and long range. Other sniper rifles take around 2 seconds to take out. In that amount of time, the injured enemy may already have taken cover. But with the M1866’s draw rate and accuracy, you can take out their head before a bolt-action sniper is even drawn! Cons Damage To balance out its other statistics, the M1866 is not a One Hit Kill (OHK) weapon. It has a damage stat of 95. This sniper can NEVER take out a full health player with + 10 or more all-purpose protection (besides a headshot). However, it has a chance of OHKing a Light Vest or Tactical Vest wearer in the chest. The M1866 has a high chance of OHKing a Light Vest, Tactical Vest or Medium Vest wearer when shooting their back. To improve your chances of a One Hit Kill, I extremely recommend customising the Damage of the M1866 to Level 3. This can be done in the Gun Emporium and requires at least 20 Customisation Parts. Scope Magnification The M1866’s scope magnification is relatively low. The scope is exactly the same as the S 58 Musket , and has a similar magnification as the PSG-1 . Although the M1866 has perfect accuracy, players may find it difficult to hit enemies far away because of the low magnification. Damage Drop-Off The M1866 has relatively high damage drop-off. Across maps like Kill Creek, it takes around 3 chest shots to take down a full health player. I recommend using a different sniper if you are going to play on long range maps like Kill Creek, Snow Valley Valley and Roadkill. My Overall Ratings (At a sniper rifle standard) Versatility: 7/10 Power: 5/10 Accuracy: 10/10 Firing Rate: 10/10 Long Range Use: 5/10 Medium Range Use: 9/10 Quickscoping: 5/10 Quickswitching: 2/10 Quote of the Week Question of the Week Favourite Map? Category:Blog posts